New light source is playing an important role in low-carbon economy, and LED illumination is regarded as one of the most prospective high and new technologies in the future and has become the key field of nationally implemented energy conservation and emission reduction, green and environmental protection and low-carbon illumination. Some domestic and international major companies specialized in illumination appliance development have invested heavily in highlight LED research and development, thereby bringing great opportunities and challenges to the new light source and the green illumination manufacturing industry.
With the development of LED control techniques, LED lamps and light strings are not only applied to decoration of various festivals, such as Christmas and the like, but also applied to home decoration, city lighting engineering and various entertainment venues. Compared with the traditional incandescent light strip, the LED light string has incomparable advantages: energy consumption is low, colors are beautiful, and full color change and lighting and decorating functions may be achieved by controlling three primary colors or color brightness (chromaticity), thereby improving festival atmosphere. Therefore, more and more LED lamps and LED light strings will be applied to the daily life of people. Development of the illumination manufacturing industry also needs to follow the international trend of low-carbon life and energy conservation and emission reduction, but currently, a number of lamps and light strings have defects of high energy consumption and costs.
The existing multi-path LED light string control circuits have high costs, for example, usually five wires are used to achieve control effects of a multi-path composite parallel-connection circuit, thereby causing too high production costs and relatively higher energy consumption.